


Dora the Explorers Anal Adventure

by Polearms_Quagga



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges, Come Inflation, F/M, Inflation, Knotting, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polearms_Quagga/pseuds/Polearms_Quagga
Summary: Swiper's sick of Dora's shit.





	Dora the Explorers Anal Adventure

Dora was almost at the second part of her adventure. All she needed to do was climb the mountain, pass the dangerous forest and cross the bridge to deliver the berries to her friends. She had already climbed the mountain and was already in the forest when suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes. "Uh oh, that sounds like Swiper!" Dora said. "He's going to swipe the berries!" Exclaimed boots. Swiper jumped out of the bushes and just kinda stood there, he was sick of Dora's shit. "Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!" Boots and Dora repeated until Swiper grabbed Boots, threw him into the sun and pounced onto Dora, clawing her bag apart and throwing that into the sun as well.

"Swiper! What are you doing?!" Yelled Dora in shock, Swiper's member already up to 7 inches in length and growing, ready for that 7 year old ass. "Swiper, no!" Dora screamed as Swiper started to lift her shirt, revealing her chubby brown belly as he began to rub on it, his member growing bigger and bigger, his knot starting to grow. He roughly turned Dora around on her belly, her shirt half up. Admiring his size between her clothed child ass. He was about 9 inches in length and 4 in girth, his huge knot complimenting his size.

"Por favor.." Dora muttered, tears welling up in her eyes as Swiper tore her tiny orange shorts down to her ankles. Swiper spent a few seconds admiring her chubby latina ass but not for long, Swiper wasn't the kind of fox to take it slow. The fox spat on her asshole and started to squeeze his thumb in and out of her tight hole. "Wait! Not my culo!" The chubby Latina cried as he started to prod her asshole with his huge fox cock. "Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!" She repeated as Swiper entered her tight 7 year old ass.

Her hole gave a lot of resistance but he still managed to get half his size in, not including his knot. Pushing in and out, trying to push deeper and deeper. "Ooooooooh, mi culo..." The little girl moaned in pain and pleasure (mostly pain) as she drooled into the dirt, gripping her chubby brown ass cheeks, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull. Swiper pushed and pushed into her unlubed asshole until in one quick motion his huge knot bashed into her ass cheeks, the rest of his length deep in her, the tip of his penis bulging through her belly. "Oooooh, you've stretched my niño culo so wide, señor." Dora moaned, her face deep in the dirt with a puddle of drool. "I haven't finished stretching you yet little girl." Swiper replied as he started to roughly pound her asshole into the dirt, her belly bulging with each thrust. 

Swiper was about to reach his climax as his knot kept slamming against her round Latina cheeks. But before his climax Swiper started to push his colossal knot against her tight hole. There was a lot of resistance but Swiper started to push further and further. "Oh, oh, oooh. Mi culo, mi culo, mi culo, mi culo..." The chubby girl repeated and with one motion, *pop*.

"O0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ...." Dora exhaustedly cried as she felt the full knot enter her too small asshole. Her entire body tensed up as her hands and feet clenched, as she drooled even more all over the dirt, and as she uncontrollably peed into the dirt. With one last motion, Swiper pushed balls deep into her 7 year old ass. Cumming so much that her belly started to inflate, lifting her off the ground as she continued to pee, half conscious. Swiper started to roughly pull his knot out of the almost round Latino child. He thought he heard an exhausted moan as his knot popped out, her stomach deflating slowly as gallons of cum poured out of her gaping asshole. Swiper then just left never to be seen again, the inflated latina girl still pissing half consciously into the dirt, her wide gaping asshole twitching and spasming as cum continued to pour out.


End file.
